


One Summer Night

by CyberWolf_1013



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drama & Romance, Dreams, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Forced Marriage, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Inspired by Shakespeare, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Kissing at Midnight, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Luffy Will Fight Sanji, Midsummer Night's Dream, Mistaken Identity, Nakama, Nami Wants Luffy, References to Shakespeare, Robin and Zoro loath/love Each Other, Romantic Comedy, Sanji Wants Nami, Shanks and Hancock are a Thing, Sneaking Out, Tricksters, Unrequited Love, Vivi Wants Sanji, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberWolf_1013/pseuds/CyberWolf_1013
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if you mashed up classic Shakespeare and One Piece characters?This... you get this.Vivi is blindly in love with Sanji but he is too busy trying desperately to convince Nami to marry him but she's in love with Luffy. One fateful night the four of them get lost in the woods and fall under the spell of a certain master trickster. When the dawn breaks, who will wind up with who?And just what is Usopp and his band of ragtag actors gonna do for their big stage moment?
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Nami & Vinsmoke Sanji, Monkey D. Luffy/Nami, Nami & Nefertari Vivi, Nami & Vinsmoke Sanji, Nefertari Vivi/Vinsmoke Sanji, Nico Robin/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Welcome Traveler

**Author's Note:**

> I am attempting to post on a once a month schedule. We'll see how it goes. 
> 
> Comments and reviews are my lifeblood.

The Strawhat crew had been docked on an uninhabited island in the New World for about a day now. From what Nami and Robin were told, the log pose would set pretty quickly, and they would be able to continue their journey sometime the next day. The island had a very nice Summer climate, with temperate weather, and also no signs of huge monsters out to eat them. It was once a home to some civilization though, as evidenced by the abandoned city Robin had found earlier. It was nothing more than vine encrusted cobbled streets and white, stone, columns. Even an old temple, of sorts, still stood in the center of the city. The same stone pillars encircled the run down building to help support what remained of the roof.

According to the blue eyed archeologist this island was home to a very cultured society. It seemed fairly closely related to their own, as opposed to other ancient peoples she had studied. Robin had shared with the crew that this, in particular, was one that was more interested in art and learning than warfare. They had a complex law system and were advanced in their governing mindset, there was a very deep history in which they invested greatly, and also a deep belief in the magical world. However, the only crew member who seemed halfway interested in this information was Nami.

While the rest of the crew was out exploring the island further, Robin had been looking forward to learning all she could about the city and its people. She would probably investigate the rest of the island further in the time before the log pose set the next day.

“It was really cool, Robin. Me and Nami found this great place today.” Luffy was telling the ebony haired historian as the Strawhat crew sat around the table, finishing their dinner. He had already finished eating his share way before the others, as usual.

Usopp was regaling Chopper with one of his many extraordinary adventures from when he sailed around the world when he was 5. Or that’s what it sounded like since no one really paid attention to Usopp’s stories except for the ever gullible doctor and captain. Franky was in a chugging competition with Zoro. One had cola and the other had his beer. Sanji was in the kitchen, already started on the clean up, and also keeping an eye out for anything his ladies might need. Brook was ‘Yohohoing’ to himself, half listening to Chopper’s oohs and aahs and tuning his violin. Nami was reading the latest newspaper with a small, content, smile on her face. She was also secretly listening to her captain happily relive the little adventure they had gone on that afternoon.

Luffy continued on in the retelling of his and Nami’s exploration. “Yep, I talked Nami into coming with me and we found this really cool looking fountain in the middle of the forest. The water was all glistening and it tasted good too, Nami said we shouldn’t drink it, but we did anyway. It was so huuuuge.” He stretched his arms out to either side of the room to show just how big the fountain had been.

“Is that so, Captain-san.” Robin smiled gently at the excited strawhat captain as she sipped some tea. Even after their two year separation he still acted like a hyper kid whenever something new popped up. She turned to glance over at the ship’s navigator to see the younger woman blush lightly at whatever memory the two had shared. Robin knew she had been listening. 

Suddenly from the kitchen came the noise of a pot thumping down harder than usual on the countertop. It caught everyone’s attention and all eyes turned to Sanji. The blonde chef was scowling, if not outright glaring, at the raven haired captain.

“Eh? Swirly-cook, what crawled into your apron?” Zoro growled in irritation, voicing everyone’s thoughts, just more rudely.

Sanji ignored everyone else and focused his attention on Luffy. “Why do you keep bothering my lovely Nami-swan, you crap captain? Why is it that not even I could accompany my beautiful angel today and yet you dragged her away from her important map making to look at some stupid fountain?” The cook wasn’t blind, he knew how much time Luffy and Nami were spending together lately, and it irked the hell out of him. Sanji had no proof anything was going on but he knew his way around that business all too well to be fooled for long. “My sweet flower shouldn’t have to waste her valuable time hanging around with rubber idiots like you all day long. She has more important things to do than be dragged around on your half-assed adventures.”

Everyone kept their eyes on the cook as he slowly made his way from the kitchen to the dining room. Maybe that’s why no one noticed Nami’s expression go from wide eyed surprise to an irritated anger. Luffy, on the other hand, kept his blank look. He acted as if he didn’t quite understand why his crewmate was angry. Only the very perceptive could see the tensing of the captain’s muscles under his shirt or the way he straightened up in his chair.

“What do you mean yours?” Luffy asked in a low voice, his hat shadowing his eyes. It had only been a matter of time before it came to this. He didn’t like fighting with his nakama but he had been struggling to ignore Sanji’s clear advances towards Nami the last few days. It was fine, at first, the cook was always like that anyway. And, he and Nami had agreed to keep it quiet for a while. However, Sanji had been more persistent than usual lately, almost like he knew he was losing her. “Whoever said Nami was yours? She doesn’t belong to you.”

The rest of the crew watched with apprehensive expressions. One or two times one of them would open their mouths to say something to try and break the heavy atmosphere but no words would come. Nami’s eyes flicked back and forth between the two males as they stared each other down.

Luffy placed his hands on the table and pushed himself up into a standing position. “I didn’t force Nami to do anything today. We went out and had fun. As for me bothering her all the time. I don’t think I’m any worse than you hanging all over her 24/7.”

“Bahhaha! He sure got ya there, love-cook.” Zoro howled, nearly falling onto Franky in his laughter. Robin only watched with a slight smirk gracing her features. The rest of the crew were astonished that Luffy picked up on and used that kind of thing against Sanji. Nami was definitely one of the ones not surprised.

“That is enough, Sanji.” Nami interrupted before Luffy could retort or Sanji could continue. The navigator intentionally left off the ‘kun’ from his name to show how serious she was. Both men turned toward her. Sanji with his visible eye widened and Luffy was back to his blank expression. She had learned long ago with Luffy, that look didn’t necessarily mean he wasn’t thinking anything. ‘ _Geez, how did such a great day come to this?’_

Suddenly Luffy lowered his gaze and turned away from everyone. He took a deep breath, as if to say something, but seemed to think better of it and instead heatedly walked out of the room. Nami and the rest watched the captain leave before turning glares to the blonde chef.

Sanji, for his part, kept his gaze lowered. 

Nami waited no more than a minute in the silence left behind by the cook’s and captain’s confrontation before following after Luffy with her own glare directed at her fellow crewmate. Once the door closed behind her she leaned against it and took a deep calming breath of the warm nighttime summer air.

Luffy was already out of sight but Nami had a strong feeling where she could find him. Pushing off the galley door, she silently walked down the stairs and over towards the main mast. In any other situation she would be headed for the lion figurehead of Sunny but unknown to almost everyone else, Luffy had developed the habit of shooting himself to the roof of the crow’s nest when he wanted to think, or when he was particularly angry or sad about something. There was no way anyone would bother him up there.

_‘Damn, Sanji, I knew I should’ve put a stop to all his crap a lot sooner. I just never expected it to end up like this. Luffy’s been holding it back for a while, I could tell, but I didn’t do anything about it.’_ Nami frowned at herself as she climbed the ladder and slipped inside the circular room that made up Zoro’s training area and crow’s nest. She left the lights off and walked to one of the open windows, leaning on the edge, and looking out.

On the deck below there was movement and the navigator glanced down to see the rest of the crew exit the dinning room and head for their beds. Sanji wasn’t among them. Zoro looked up and with a nod to her, abandoned his usual sleeping place to take a bunk in the guy’s room. Nami placed her elbow on the edge of the window and rested her chin in her hand. She looked out at the dark island, not bothering to strain to see who she was talking to.

“Luffy.” 

There was no answer. 

“Luffy, I know you’re up there. Please come talk to me.” 

After a minute, some shuffling noise answered her and a small smile tugged at Nami‘s lips. She didn’t back away from the window as a pair of legs swung into her view, followed by the yellow sash and scarred chest, and then the softly frowning face of her captain. He climbed in through the window next to her but still hadn’t said anything. Luffy moved over to the couch on the other side of the small room and sat down. Nami sighed, taking one last look out at the island, and turned to join him on the couch.

Meanwhile, far above the center of the island, one of the brightly shining stars seemed to have gone crazy. First it zoomed to the left and then changed its mind and flew back right. All the while the glowing object grew bigger and bigger looking to approach the island from the sky. It circled the island once, then twice, and finally seemed to hover over the Thousand Sunny. The brightness of the thing faded when it reached several yards above the pirate flag that was fluttering in the slight breeze.

What appeared out of the bright star shine is something you’d have to see to believe. A person stepped out of the glowing light and onto the solid roof of the crow’s nest. Or what appeared to be a person. The two pirates talking below didn’t even notice the presence that had suddenly come aboard. He was clothed in green material that wasn’t recognizable to any tailor of this very small world. The lithe man leaned over the side of the roof, unseen by either captain or navigator, and grinned craftily. His dark black eyes shone with all the mischievousness of the most talented prankster. Sitting back up on the roof, his sly grin never faded, even once. 

“My, my, my. What does this fair Puck spy with his little fairy eye? Could it be a pair of vexed lovers?” He leaned back over the side of the roof to catch another glimpse of the young man and woman sitting below him. “I believe it may.” He rolled off the roof to float nonchalantly outside the window of the crow’s nest, watching the two with clear amusement.

Nami was speaking with Luffy, trying to lift his spirits after Sanji’s little tirade. Neither of them knew they were being watched or, in fact, that the observer was floating just outside the window. “Luffy, believe me, I’d rather prefer it if you didn’t act like him. I don’t need all your attention or devotion or any of that crap. I know you love me even without all that. There’s no way I’d get together with Sanji.”

“Hoo-hoo, so these little humans are having some troubles, then. And if the information crafty Puck does know is right. These be the same mortals that had some sport and fun in Lord Oberon’s fountain this very day.” The trickster fairy’s grin became even wider at that fact.

All three pairs of eyes turned abruptly to the sound of a door opening and closing on the deck below them. Puck was hanging upside down as he watched a young, blonde, man stride across the ship’s deck. Sanji spared a glance up at the figurehead, frowned in confusion, but then shrugged like it didn’t matter and continued inside the boy’s bunk room.

Luffy made a harsh sound and that brought the fairy’s attention back to the pair that had held his interest at the start. The young man wore a small frown and the orange haired woman at his side didn’t look happy either. 

“I don’t want to be mad at Sanji. He’s my nakama.” Luffy was saying as Puck listened in once more. The Strawhat captain sighed wearily and slumped into the shoulder of his navigator. “I don’t want to go down there and then Sanji tries to start something again. I don’t like fighting my friends. I think I’ll stay up here tonight and take watch.”

Nami smiled softly down at the young man resting his head on her shoulder. She knew Luffy wouldn’t last five minutes staying awake tonight. Yet, she could understand why he didn’t want to return to the boy’s room. So, the navigator only nodded, laying her head against the top of his. Her warm cheek resting in his wild black hair. “Alright Luffy, I think I’ll stay with you then.” She felt the squeeze of his sea worn hands on her own smooth skin and knew without words, he was grateful.

“Would you tell me a story?” Luffy yawned, already his eyes were getting heavy. It was just so comfortable sitting here with Nami by his side. “Whenever I was angry or sad back in Fuchsia, Makino would tell me a bedtime story.”

“Um… well, I don’t think I know any bedtime stories, Luffy.” Nami reluctantly muttered into the young man’s hair. She felt his body droop that much more and mentally resolved to memorize every fairytale she could lay her hands on at the next port. If it would help him she would look through every book on the island if she had to.

Outside the crow’s nest window, unbothered by watching the sweet and sentimental moment, floated the invisible form of Puck. The fairy cocked his head in wonderment at the actions of the humans in front of him. With a flick of his fingers, Luffy’s eyes finally slid closed, and his grip loosened on Nami’s hand. “What a pathetic looking fellow. Hoo-hoo, don’t worry, young mortal. This gracious trickster knows a story just for you and your faithful lady.”

The orange haired navigator felt her captain slip into sleep, still laying on her shoulder, directly before a great tiredness swept over her as well. _‘I can't fall asleep. Someone has to keep watch tonight.’_ Nami yawned, trying to force herself to stay alert. However, even though she thought this, it didn’t stop her eyelids from slowly closing. Her head tilted forward into Luffy’s raven locks, and despite fighting it, Nami was fast asleep within the next minute.

The fairy, Puck, was watching over the two pirates as he came to rest on the sill of the open window of the crow’s nest. Having cast the sleep spell over the whole ship, he wasn’t worried about anyone coming to disturb them.

“Slip into sleep and let your minds wander. My story is yours, sweet mortals. Faces you once have known will find their places and they will fulfill their role as a player in his troupe. A story for such a night I have for you, fair lovers. Once upon a midsummer night True Love is both lost and found again. And by sweet morning’s light we shall see how this will end.”


	2. Character List

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add a character list in case you guys wanna get a peak ahead at who will show up. 
> 
> Of course, spoilers abound.
> 
> Don't read if you don't wanna know.
> 
> Although seeing as Hancock is leader of an island of women warriors on Amazon Lilly and Hippotyla is also leader of the actual Amazons. That kinda spells itself out.

**One Piece** **...** **Shakespeare**

**Young Lovers**

Luffy ... Lysander

Nami ... Hermia

Sanji ... Demetrius

Vivi ... Helena

**Royal Court**

Shanks ... Theseus

Boa Hancock ... Hippolyta (can you seriously blame me?)

Genzo ... Egeus

Igaram ... Philostrate

Ben Beckham ... Original Character

**Fairy Court**

Zoro ... Oberon

Robin ... Titania

Ace ... Puck (Robin Goodfellow)

**Extra Fairies**

Kaya ... Cobweb

Kamie ... Moth

Tashigi ... Peaseblossom

**Workmen/Players**

Usopp ... Nick Bottom

Brook ... Peter Quince

Franky ... Snug

Chopper ... Francis Flute

Colby ... Robin Starveling

Hatchi ... Tom Snout


	3. The Happy Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huffing, in her first sign of annoyance at the duke, Nami leaned back in her chair with her arms crossed under her breasts. “Well then, tell me what is the worst thing that can happen to me if I still refuse Sanji’s hand? It can't really be as bad as my father makes it out to be.”
> 
> Shanks quirked a brow at the young woman’s boldness. ‘Yep, just like Bellemere. I’m not even surprised.’ Shanks thought while mentally chuckling. On the outside though he was still all seriousness. What he was about to say wouldn’t be taken well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yep, the story really begins here. I think I'm sticking with my posting schedule of the beginning of the month. I'm not gonna shoot myself in the foot by narrowing to a date but within the first few days of the month you can expect the new update.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and wish me luck.

The palace grounds were abuzz with activity as couriers and servants hurried this way and that, all with their own important duties to fulfill. There was still much planning to be done if the courtyard and temple were to be ready in time for the duke’s wedding in only a few nights. Already the palace gardens looked like someplace out of a fairytale, streamers and decorations hung from the bright sakura trees, and even the rose bushes seemed to bloom fuller in preparation for the celebration. However, the food still had to be prepared and the flowers arranged and so many other little things, so the servants were still being kept busy.

Rushing through all this confusion was a man with long graying hair that was tied back in a ponytail. His clothing was richly colored and finely detailed which told of his higher class. The top three buttons of a dark, silk, shirt were left open. Even through the long sleeves the muscles of his biceps could be seen moving as he swung his arms in a powerful stride. He had a x-shaped scar on his face that took away from his otherwise gentlemanly appearance. This older man was in fact the duke’s right hand general and a very respected member of the court. His current mission was to find his good friend in the chaos that had erupted inside and outside of the marble palace.

Ben Beckham stopped suddenly in the middle of a busy corridor, unintentionally causing a minor back-up of servants behind him, but they wouldn’t dare tell him to move. The general either didn’t notice the jam he had created or he just didn’t care, but either way he stood there in thought, and all anyone behind him could do was wait. _‘Shanks, dammit, where are you? You were supposed to be in your office. I know that I told you earlier, you still have to conduct your duties. It’s not as if these problems will go away just because you’re getting married.’_

A young servant that was waiting behind the higher ranked general was getting impatient. He had so many things to get done or he’d be in some serious trouble. Ever so slowly and carefully the thin young man tried to ease his way around the obstacle in his path. He didn’t even listen to the older servants who tried to stop him. When the young man was halfway around the general he figured it was safe to breathe again and he smiled.

Suddenly General Beckham’s arm shot out to the side, expertly grabbing hold of the young servant’s shirt collar, without excessive use of force. His muscled arm flexed as his fingers momentarily clenched tighter around the cloth in his grip. The younger man squeaked in shock and fear as he was slowly pulled closer to the powerful warrior. The servants stuck behind them either gasped or giggled at the poor man’s predicament.

“Where is the duke?” Was the simple question that greeted the young man’s ears as he stood panicking in the hands of a the much stronger fighter.

“I… I… I… He’s, um, well… I don’t…” The poor young man stuttered weakly. It wasn’t as if he didn’t know, but trying to remember how to breathe properly was the only thing on the caught servant’s mind, so the easily answered question seemed pretty much out of his reach at the moment. 

An older, wrinkled, chambermaid chuckled at the fright the young man showed of the general. She, like the others, had been waiting for him to move aside. Deciding to come to the young man’s aide, she stepped out of the crowd. “My lord, I saw the duke pass by on his way to the gardens. He seemed very excited, it would be an old woman’s guess that he was on his way to visit his beloved.”

Ben shifted his hard, gray, eyes from the boy he had in his grasp to the old woman who was carrying a load of laundry. “The gardens you say?” The chambermaid nodded, a mischievous light in her old eyes, and perhaps they were the memories of her own youth. “Naturally, a man such as him would be out roaming the gardens. Thank you.” He sighed in exasperation and nodded his appreciation before turning back to the younger servant he still had in his hands. “Boy, patience is a virtue. Learn it.”

As soon as the young man’s shirt collar was released his legs seemed to give out beneath him and he sank to the floor. General Beckham had already moved on down the corridor by the time the servant had the nerve to look up again. Whispers and chuckles reached his ears as movement in the hall resumed and the young man stood up shakily to brush himself off.

Meanwhile in the large, beautiful, gardens of the palace a man was walking down one of the stone walkways. He had a grand smile on his face that stretched from ear to ear. His red hair blew lightly in the refreshing breeze, bangs moving freely over his dark eyes to show three identical scars running harshly over the left one, it was nothing to him but an old battle wound. His clothes were a casual fit, though anyone could tell they were well made, and of high quality. A loose, white, silk shirt was halfway open down the middle. It showed off a tanned, well muscled chest, and a long thin gold chain that held the royal crest on it and a pair of dark red pants were tucked into brown boots. The most stunning thing about him though was his companion.

The woman at his side and holding his arm was a breathtaking beauty. Tall with long shining black hair that matched her onyx eyes. Pale skin that would rival the moon on a brightly lit night and a deadly aura that said she would gladly do battle with you if you so happened to get on her bad side. Her long colorful gown, full of greens and blues, did little to hinder the grace and sure step of royalty. The Amazonian princess looked anything but the brutal and fierce woman you would find on the battlefield.

Shanks, an unflinching fighter and the man who had conquered the warrior tribe of Amazons, was taking a leisurely stroll in the palace gardens with his soon to be wife. Boa Hancock was the princess of the Amazon women and he had won her heart as soon as he had won the battle between his troops and her people. The two royalty were eagerly waiting for the ceremonies that announced their joining together in just a few days. 

“The wedding will be here before you know it. In only a few days we will be able to be together for the rest of our lives. The days counting down to the New Moon are passing so slowly. It’s as if an old woman refuses to die just to make her son wait for his inheritance. It’s too exciting to wait for.” Shanks’ grin widened even further at the thought of his upcoming marriage. The man was just so happy and he didn’t mind showing it off. 

“I know how you feel, my love.” Boa smiled gently at the red haired man walking beside her. She was much more reserved in showing her happiness but her fiancé’s enthusiastic demeanor was contagious and she could feel her own excitement bubble up in her chest. “However, the time will pass half as quickly at night, because at that time is when we are lost in dreams. Then in only half the time the New Moon will be shining down on us as we celebrate our wedding.” 

Suddenly some bushes rustled from the behind the couple but there wasn’t any wind. Both of them turned to see what had made the sound and then neither could keep from chuckling at the scene. 

Sneaking behind the pair was one of the officers of the court. He was trying to hide, unsuccessfully I might add, in one of the bushy green hedges. He was a large man and barely fit in the greenery even when he was crouched, not to mention, his fancily curled gray hair stood out like a sore thumb against the backdrop.

“Igaram, come out of there.” Shanks ordered with a grin. “Come on, I know you’re there. No use hiding anymore.” 

With reluctance the finely groomed gentleman crawled from his hiding spot. “Lord Shanks… Ma ma ma, Lord Shanks. It’s not what you think. I wasn’t intending to spy on you or the lovely princess. I was just making sure…”

Waving away the man’s excuses, Shanks almost burst out laughing. He was used to being tailed by some form of protection by now. “Igaram, I need you to go out into the town and get the people of Athens ready to come and celebrate with us. The more the merrier, I say. There won't be any sadness on that day. That kind of atmosphere is only right for funerals. It will be a time of joy and festivals and merrymaking.” The red haired duke nodded to himself as he crossed his arms over his chest. He wanted everything perfect for that day and people being sad just wasn’t gonna cut it for him.

“As you wish, my lord.” Igaram said and bowed low to the ruler and his lady. Then he turned and quickly disappeared in the maze of floral that was the palace gardens.

Both the princess, Boa Hancock, and Duke Shanks watched the man leave before turning back to each other. “He’s a good man with good intentions. I really don’t know what I’d do without him around the palace.” The duke said with a satisfied smile on his face. He let a loving grin take its place after a moment as he looked sideways at the beauty next to him. “But, back to us now, my princess. I wanted to make sure you knew that even though we fought on the battlefield as enemies, and I injured you in a fair fight between us, which resulted in your falling in love with me. I want you to know that our marriage will be different. It will be based on love and not battles.”

It looked like the Amazon princess was about to answer him back, however, she never got the chance. At that moment someone else came intruding upon the scene. “There you are! Dammit, I’ve been looking for you everywhere, Shanks!” A very irate Ben Beckham stomped up to his old friend. “Where the hell have you been all day?”

“Well, that’s obvious.” Shanks rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “I’ve been in places you have not.”

Beckham only placed his hands over his eyes as he mentally counted to ten. Murdering the duke would result in some kind of horrible punishment, he knew, but he thought it was probably worth it. After assuring himself he wouldn’t pummel the red haired man, Ben sighed, and was finally able to complete his duty. “You missed your final fitting for the wedding tunic and the review of placements for the guests. You know you have to be careful with the seating arrangement. Lord Garp is still sitting next to Lord Roger and you know how those two are. If they are within five feet of one another they will undoubtedly leave the temple in shambles.”

Shanks waved his hand as if dismissing the whole notion. “Ah, don’t worry so much about those two, they can get along if they really want it.”

“Don’t just wave it off, Shanks. You can't keep doing this every other week.” Ben said in exasperation. “And, by the way, you’re supposed to be meeting with Genzo and his daughter in a few minutes. He says it’s a personal matter he wants to discuss with you.” 

“Hm, Genzo, huh? I haven’t heard from that man in ages. I think I’ll go meet with him after all.” Shanks said as if there was nothing better to do. “Why don’t you come with me, my love. We can continue talking on the way to my office.” He offered his arm again to the tall beauty at his side. She happily accepted and the two lovers walked off in the direction of the palace.

Ben, having been left behind and ignored, could only shake his head at his friend’s antics. Sometimes, he really wished Shanks would act more like a duke.

XxXx

The duke’s personal office was as expected of a man born of noble class. It was lavishly furnished with a beautifully carved wooden desk in the center of the room in front of which were two maroon velvet chairs. On one wall was a long couch with matching maroon cushions. The opposite side of the room was taken up by wide windows that looked out on the town and a double doorway that opened up to a large balcony. Memento’s of his many adventures and battles hung on the walls and were stored on the shelves in the room. 

Four people were sitting patiently, taking up the seats in the room, and waiting for Duke Shanks to arrive. Two young men were spread as far apart as they could get on opposite sides of the couch. Every once in a while they would shoot each other dirty looks. One of the chairs was taken by an older man with a grizzled appearance. In the other was a pretty, young, woman with an annoyed expression on her face.

Suddenly the beautifully carved doors that led into the office opened and a grinning duke stepped into the room. Of course, following closely behind was the soon to be duchess. “Well, Genzo, what a day for a visit. I haven’t seen you since my last journey.” Shanks called out as he stepped into his office.

The older, grizzled, man stood from his seat and took the duke’s offered hand and bowed his head in respect. “Long life to you, my lord.” Friends they may be but the red haired man was still a duke and so his station demanded this courtesy.

Not that he would care.

“Che, come on. Haven’t we known each other long enough by now that these boring formalities can be forgotten?” Shanks placed his hand on Genzo’s shoulder and gave it a friendly squeeze.

“Last time I checked, Shanks, you were still the duke here. I am but an old man who has the troubles of a regular citizen since I retired from the court officers. Besides, this is not a social visit.” Genzo explained as he stepped back from the duke, a frown forming on his face.

At the familiar look of someone who wants to get down to business Shanks also took a step back and circled around his desk. “Yes, Ben told me that you needed to discuss a personal matter with me.” He sat in his chair, still a bit of the former carefree attitude remaining, as he motioned Genzo to do the same.

Genzo sighed as he sunk back into the chair he was sitting in before. “It shames me to have to come to you with this sort of thing, Shanks.” He then motioned to the young woman sitting beside him. “My daughter, Nami-”

“Eh, this woman is your daughter? I can't believe it. It has been far too long since I last saw you.” Shanks smiled kindly to his friend’s daughter. A girl he remembered barely coming up to his waist when he last saw her. “You’ve turned into such a fine young woman now. I remember when you were nothing but a brat of a kid…”

“Shanks,” Genzo interrupted with an impatient air, “you are kind of getting off topic here.”

Nami grinned and blushed in embarrassment. “That was a long time ago, lord Shanks, but it’s so nice of you to say. It’s refreshing for someone to see me as a grown woman, capable of making my own choices.” Here her brown eyes shifted and narrowed in the direction of her father. _‘Unlike some people I know.’_

The duke’s brow rose at the very noticeable annoyance in the woman’s gaze. His focus turned back to Genzo as he motioned for his friend to continue. “My youngest daughter, as you can probably tell, is giving me some trouble these days. I just don’t understand why she couldn’t be more agreeable, like her older sister, she was such a good girl.” The older man muttered the last part under his breath. Then he turned to motion to one of the young men that had thus far been ignored.

The fellow he pointed to was a thinly built man. His short blonde hair was straight as straw and one of his blue eyes was covered by his bangs and the visible eye was topped by a curled brow. His clothes were flashy and made of very fine material, clearly showing his station. He was sitting on the far left side of the couch with a patient look on his face.

“This young man is Sanji, the wealthy son of Zeff, a man you and I both know well. He has asked for and received my permission to marry my daughter.” Then Genzo pointed to the other man sitting on the right side of the couch. 

The man sitting opposite Sanji had a rather pouty look on his face like the expression of a child waiting to be scolded by his father. His raven locks were scruffy and wind blown and his dark eyes were downcast. His appearance was much like the duke’s. His red silk shirt was well made but left untucked and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. 

“This other man is Luffy. He is the son of Dragon, a high ranking officer in your army. He doesn’t have my permission to pursue my daughter but he does so anyway.” Genzo turned back to the duke when the two suitors had been introduced and continued his explanation. “Luffy has continually gone behind my back and attempted, many times, to make off with Nami’s heart like a thief in the night. He’s tried many things to capture her imagination, flowers, jewelry, and his fake love poems. Such useless things that can influence an innocent girl and convince her to not listen to her father.” Slamming a fist down on the edge of the desk Genzo ground his teeth together in outrage. He knew he was getting himself worked up but at the moment he didn’t care. The raven haired boy had snuck his youngest daughter away, to do who knew what to her, one too many times.

“Duke, if my daughter still refuses to marry Sanji as I ask of her right now, I plead that you allow me to exercise the right of all fathers under the law of this land. That she either marries the man I have chosen for her or she will die.” Genzo finally demanded, looking up at the red haired duke.

Shanks leaned back, shocked more than slightly at the demand of his friend. If he knew anything about Genzo it was that he loved his two daughters dearly. Across the room, Luffy looked up, his eyes wide at the exclamation. “Hey, whoa, Genzo, are you serious? This is Nami we’re talking about. Surely you want to rethink this.” Shanks asked, glancing from his friend to the man’s younger daughter.

“No.”

The already serious feeling in the room became more so as the duke placed a hand under his chin and frowned deeply in thought. _‘He must feel that it’s something serious if he’s willing to go that far. I don’t like this situation but it is right under the law.’_ Shanks got up from his chair and walked over to the large windows. He stared out at the city for a long minute and then turned to start pacing the floor. Boa Hancock watched her lover pace in deep thought. He seemed a totally different man than he had been mere minuets ago.

Nami and Sanji had remained silent, the girl had probably heard all this before, and so hadn’t been shocked by her father’s threat. Sanji, on the other hand, had a smug smile on his face. It looked as if he thought this was a no contest. That he would win the battle over the girl’s heart easily.

“Well, Nami, you’re certainly old enough now to speak for yourself. What do you have to say?” Shanks asked at last. He stopped his pacing and turned his serious eyes to the orange haired girl. “But, remember to think carefully before you speak. Your father is the one who gave life to you, he has cared for you, and loved you. Like an artist would carve a beautiful statue from wax, so your father has brought you up.” The red haired duke nodded toward the couch where Sanji sat and Nami followed his gaze with a sigh. “Your father has a point. Sanji is from a good family and is a very able man. He would be able to care for you for the rest of your life.”

Nami kept her eyes on the man who had gone behind her back, to her father, asking for her hand. _‘I know the duke has a good point and my father is only thinking of my future. Sanji does have a lot of money behind him. I would want for nothing… except for one thing… and that is the greatest of them all.’_ The young woman ran a hand through her long orange hair thoughtfully. She had no intention of marrying Sanji and had to word her refusal just right.

“Luffy is a good man too and his family is just as well off as Sanji’s.” Nami protested, her gaze shifting slightly to the side in order to watch Luffy’s mouth turn upward in a smile. In her opinion, he just didn’t look right with that troubled frown on his lips.

Shanks smiled kindly, he knew if she was half as stubborn as her mother was, Genzo was in for one hell of a fight. “I completely agree with you, Nami.” His old friend squawked in indignation. “However, your father has already chosen Sanji for you. Therefore, he has a leg up on Luffy, and you must consider him the better man.”

Shaking her head Nami frowned in Genzo’s direction but was still respectful as she spoke to the duke. “No. My father can only see these men with his own eyes. I wish he could see them through mine, then he would understand.”

“Unfortunately, your father doesn’t have that power. I’m afraid you don’t have a choice except to see them as your father sees them.” Shanks said with a frown and a shrug. He walked back over to his desk and sat behind it again. When Boa came over and rested a hand on his shoulder, he guessed for support, he reached up to give it a caring squeeze.

Huffing, in her first sign of annoyance at the duke, Nami leaned back in her chair with her arms crossed under her breasts. “Well then, tell me what is the worst thing that can happen to me if I still refuse Sanji’s hand? It can't really be as bad as my father makes it out to be.”

Shanks quirked a brow at the young woman’s boldness. _‘Yep, just like Bellemere. I’m not even surprised.’_ Shanks thought while mentally chuckling. On the outside though he was still all seriousness. What he was about to say wouldn’t be taken well. 

“As the law of the land states, you will either be executed, or you are to be made a nun.” Nami’s eyes went wide as the truth behind Shanks’ words sunk in. “Think carefully about what you really want, young Nami. You must consider how much life you still have left to live and what your true feelings are. Then decide whether or not you could stand to become a nun. Those that are locked away in a church and never allowed to be alone with a man again. You will never have a chance for a future husband or loving children. Your life will be spent chanting hymns and prayers to the cold goddess of the moon. That life will surely be rewarded in heaven but a married woman is far happier in the mortal realm.”

Nami was staring down at her hands as they played nervously with her dress. Could she really handle life as a nun? Being as free spirited as she was it would surely be close to torture. Then her eyes flickered to the side, running over both men that were sitting silently on the couch, Sanji and then Luffy. “I’d rather live the life of a nun. Slowly withering away, like an old rose, than to live forever with a man I just can’t love.”

Shanks frowned in the direction of his old friend. His eyes questioning whether Genzo seriously wanted to go through with this. He received a hard stare in return. Obviously it was a go ahead with what had to be done. The duke reluctantly nodded. “Listen, Nami, this is a lot to take in all at once. I won't accept your answer now. Think about it and on the New Moon, when Boa and I will be married, be prepared to give me your answer then. Either marry Sanji, be executed for disobedience to your father, or join the high priestesses at the temple of the moon goddess. And with that said I think this meeting is over.” The duke stood from his chair and reached over his desk to shake hands with his old friend. He could feel the man’s hand tremble ever so slightly and he could only guess that it was fear of what choice his daughter would choose.

Genzo inwardly sighed as he turned to lead his youngest child out of Shanks’ office. This wasn’t exactly the outcome he had bargained for. _‘Stubborn girl. Why is she taking this so far? What is wrong with obeying her father every once in a while? This is Luffy’s fault in the first place. There are plenty of women in this city, why must he continually follow after Nami and bother her with such useless prattle?’_

Once the doors closed behind the group, that’s when the two young men thought it safe to speak freely again. They didn’t dare to open their mouths in front of the duke but now in the hall it was fair game. Nami was a few steps behind her father, silently glaring daggers into his back, when Sanji came up on her left side.

“My angelic Nami, please give in to your father’s wishes. You should think of our future as something wonderful, it’s certainly a much better future than what the duke’s other choices would be.” Sanji pleaded. He brought his hand up to rest lightly on Nami’s arm and she was quick to brush it aside. However, when Luffy stepped up to her right side and did the same, she did nothing. That’s when the blonde turned his attention to his rival. “You, Monkey D. Luffy, stop acting like Nami is yours to have. I have more right to pursue her than you do.”

Luffy frowned deeply and stuck his tongue out at Sanji, refusing to back away. “Heh, the only reason the old man chose you, Sanji, is because he loves you. So, why don’t you marry him instead, and leave Nami with me?”

Despite their bickering back and forth the group had made it down the hallway. It was one of the few corridors that wasn’t a highway for servants and was still pretty empty now. Genzo stopped and turned back to the boys standing on either side of Nami. “That’s true, Luffy. I love Sanji as a son. His family has always been close to mine. This is why I chose him to marry my youngest child. After all, she is mine to give away and I’m giving her to Sanji.”

“I have to say, I agree with your reasoning Genzo. If I had a daughter I would want her to be in the hands of a man I could trust.” Shanks said, stepping up from behind Luffy. The raven haired young man yelped and stumbled forward in surprise. Nami gasped and jumped in the air. Both Genzo and Sanji spun around to stare at the sudden appearance of the duke. “Ah, sorry. Did I scare you?” He asked with a teasing grin.

_‘I don’t care if I’m punished for it. I have to at least try to spare Nami from this trouble. If I can just convince the duke that I’m better than Sanji and that I’m the one she’s supposed to be with maybe he’ll change his mind.’_ Luffy quickly straightened up with a determined frown etched on his face. He had been quite long enough. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Nami notice his expression and her eyes widened in recognition. Apparently she had gotten used to his look when he was about to do something unreasonably stupid. Like arguing with the city’s ruler. “My lord, I’m just as good a choice for Nami’s husband, you said so yourself. My family is of noble blood and we are one of the wealthiest families in Athens. She would want for nothing, I could care for her much better than Sanji could, and I love her more than Sanji would ever manage.” 

Nami stepped forward and placed her hand in Luffy’s. She was blushing lightly at everything he had just said, out loud and to the duke, of all people. He didn’t seem to care about the consequences of his outburst and even though there hadn’t been a question about it before, the young woman knew she had made the right choice. Luffy glanced over at Nami as she slid her smaller hand into his. He gave it a squeeze, and smiled, as if to thank her for standing by him. He loved her too much to just step aside and let her deal with it on her own.

“And also, she loves me, which is way more important than all that other stuff I just said. Why shouldn’t I be allowed to marry her?” Without pausing Luffy then turned to face Sanji and he motioned to the other man with his free hand. He wasn’t going to stop now that he finally had the duke’s attention. “This man doesn’t love her, at least, not the way she should be loved. He’s nothing but a playboy. It’s not a lie, I’ll even say it to his face. Sanji was dating another woman before he met Nami. She is Cobra’s only daughter. Vivi has fallen in love with him because he wanted to marry her. She is a sweet girl and is truly faithful to this bastard who doesn’t deserve her adoration.”

Shanks held up a hand for silence and Luffy was quick to clamp his mouth shut. Though it looked like he wanted to say more, a gentle tug from Nami’s hand held him back. “You’ve made your point, Luffy. I must admit, I’ve heard some news about this situation recently. I had meant to ask about it when I first heard it but with everything going on around here, I just forgot.” The red haired duke shrugged, his lips quirked upwards, in a half smile. “Oh well, it doesn’t matter, we will discuss this now. Both of you,” here the duke pointed to Genzo and Sanji, “I want to speak with you in private.”

Turning then to the young orange haired woman he reminded her of the decision she still had to make. “Nami, think hard about your choice and be ready to deliver your answer to me.” Shanks turned away from the group and looked toward his fiancé. “My love, you are welcome to join us as we talk. Sanji and Genzo, I want you to do some things for the wedding party, and we’ll have to have a discussion about the situation at hand.”


End file.
